justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Of Cows and Wine
Of Cows and Wine is the ninth storyline mission in Just Cause 3. Introduction Mission briefing on the map: "After foiling Di Ravello's plans to eradicate thousands of Medicians with a Bavarium warhead, Rico recieves an urgent call from Mario. Ready for any peril after the tumultuous battle for the Insula Fonte region, Rico goes to meet his friend, seemingly in the middle of nowhere." If the northern coast of Insula Fonte is not yet liberated, it's advised to do it before starting the mission. Walkthrough Rico arrives at the ruins of some ancient building near Cima Leon: Centcom. There's a cow there and no sign of Mario. Suddenly Mario calls Rico and tells him that he's been turned into a cow and that only the kiss of a prince could save him. Rico notices a walkie-talkie near the cow and responds that fortunately for him, he's no prince. “Moorio” still manages to convince Rico to kiss the cow, only to immediately be laughed at by Moorio. Rico then jokingly tells Moorio that he is no longer Rico's best friend and threatens to kill Moorio. A target appears over a kilometer to the north. Parachute your way there. Rico and Mario will talk some more on the way. Mario is waiting at a vineyard. He has a Stria Obrero loaded with 10 wooden barrels of wine. Mario explains that the wine belongs to Di Ravello and they are stealing it, because it's no ordinary wine, "it's the Mario Frigo of wines". Drive slowly and very carefully, because the edges of the gravel road are bumpy. It's impossible to Grapple lost barrels back onto the truck, because that can/will flip the truck over, or spin it, causing all barrels to fly off and fail the mission. Along the way you'll have to pass a multi-vehicle crash where some vehicles are exploding and as you're driving through Babica, another Stria Obrero will drive out from behind a street corner and crash into a building. The other truck is already on fire and explodes on crashing into the building. Rico and the increasingly drunk Mario discuss various things during the trip. *Mario says he'll never do anything half as cool as riding a missile, even if he lives to be 200 years old. Rico tells him that "As someone who has ridden a missile, let me tell you - it's pretty cool." *Mario explains that Di Ravello has good taste in wine and that this is high quality wine, unlike the bad wine that's put into oil drums. Mario found out about the bad wine in oil drums "the bad way", implying that he once tasted the content of an oil drum. *Rico tells Mario to relax, because there's at least 400 gallons of wine on the truck. Mario asks how much that is in liters, to which Rico responds "A lot". Eventually you'll reach a Rebellion party at the fortress ruins at north-west Babica. The truck will still spawn there after the final cut-scene, along with its 10 barrels. Disappointingly, if you leave the area and return, the truck will be gone. Trivia *The name of the mission is a reference to "Of Mice and Men", a famous book from 1937. *The starting point for the mission has a large radio called "Panau Sonic 4 Speak", which is one of the Easter Eggs in Just Cause 3. *This mission is very similar to Test of Loyalty from Just Cause and Checking the Menu from Just Cause 2. *400 gallons is about 1514 liters. *This is one of the few missions where you don't encounter the Medici Military. (Unless you rile up the nearby outpost.) *Depending on how much of the area (town, province, entire island) has been liberated, Mario and Rico will say different things coming up to the crash. *There is a rebel holding a CS27 Misfortune in the ending cutscene. *There are two Military Corvettes near Babica during this mission. The reason for them being there is unknown, but depending on how much of Insula Fonte has been liberated, they may be deployed to quell any further uprisings, or act as the rearguard for military forces pulling out of the region. Gallery Of Cows and Wine (kiss).png|Just after the kiss. Of Cows and Wine (crashed vehicles).png|Crashed vehicles. Of Cows and Wine (near party).png|Approaching the party. Medici Military Corvettes outside Babica Of Cows and Wine.JPG|Two Military Corvettes outside Babica during this mission. It's unknown why they are there. Of Cows and Wine (at party).png|At the party. JC3 three missions at once.png|Driving the Stria Obrero from the end of this mission to the beginning of Connect the Dots, while doing a Random Encounter along the way. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Missions Category:Just Cause 3 Story Missions